No matter how unique the product or process is, over time, all manufacturing processes look for ways to become more efficient and more effective. This can take the form of raw material costs, energy costs, or simple improvements in process efficiencies, among other things. In general, raw material costs and energy resources, which are a substantial part of the cost of most if not all manufacturing processes, tend to actually increase over time, because of scale up and increased volumes if for no other reasons. For these, and other reasons, there is a constant search in this area for ways to not only improve the processes and products being produced, but to produce them in more efficient and effective ways as well.
The systems described herein meet the challenges described above while accomplishing additional advances as well.